I Saw Him There, On The Hill
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Ginny was when Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at the Burrow on their way to see Xenophilius Lovegood. How she would have felt if she had seen them. I have and so here is this fic. Hope you enjoy.


**HEY GUYS. THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND HARRY POTTER FIC WHICH IS BUILDING UP TO A MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC I PLAN TO WRITE THIS SUMMER AFTER MY EXAMS. This idea has been tumbling around my head for weeks so,**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW: )**

**FairytaleBeliever123 xXx**

Ginny Weasley sighed and turned on her side, trying desperately to get back to sleep. This Christmas hadn't been a merry one and she yearned for a few more hours of blissful dreams before facing the light of the morning. Of course there was only one thing she dreamt of now, _Harry_. Ever since his birthday and that kiss, he was all she dreamt about and when she was especially worried, had nightmares about.

Resigning herself to the idea that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, she stretched and sat up, opening her eyes. Light was shining through her curtains and the room was bright, she blinked adjusting her eyes to this new day and slowly climbed out of bed stretching her legs and running her hands through her long red hair. Grabbing some clothes, she tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake her parents. Her mother had been so depressed lately; Ron was gone and they had no idea if he was safe, Percy was still ignoring the family, Charlie was unable to leave the dragons for Christmas, Fred and George were always on Potterwatch and Molly was worried they'd be murdered in their beds, Bill and Fleur hadn't come home for Christmas, claiming they wanted to be alone and Ginny was always getting in trouble with the Carrows. Life was anything but good.

The warm water ran over her body and she succumbed to the tears. Each one rolled slowly down her face as she washed her hair and tried to ignore the pain, she'd tried to be strong for Molly but they were her family too, her family that were being tracked, her best friend, brother and boyfriend who were Merlin-knows-where. _Ex-boyfriend. _She remindedherself and that thought made the tears come faster and quicker. She remembered one of those few, glorious days she'd spent as Harry's Girlfriend by the black lake. The happiest she'd ever been, he loved her and hadn't yet found his noble reason to break it off. Didn't he know it was killing her inside? She'd spent a lot of the summer avoiding him and then Ron interrupted their final moment. She hadn't even gotten to dance with him at the wedding, why hadn't she realised he'd soon be gone? 

"Because he never told me anything..." She whispered still crying. Look at her now, one of the things people admired about her was that she rarely cried, but the hole in her chest where happiness and love used to live had reduced even Ginny Weasley to tears.

_What if he's dead? _She couldn't help but be pessimistic, it was a war after all and she had experienced some of the torture it brought herself.

She turned the shower off and wiped her eyes roughly with a towel before wrapping it tightly around her. She dried off quickly in the winter cold and was dressed in minutes. She dragged a brush through her wet hair and put a dusting of makeup across the red blotches on her cheeks, gathering up her pyjamas she left the bathroom and smelled the scent of a Full English Breakfast floating up the stairs. But no humming, no joyful singing like there had been at last year's Christmas holidays.

...

After Breakfast she slumped on the armchair by the window of their living room that faced the Lovegoods' house. She wondered how Luna was, where Luna was.

The book she held in her hand was a thick romance and she longed to lose herself in the writer's figurative words, to be someone else occupying a world where there was no war and the character's main problem was how to get a man's attention. She'd read for hours until she finished the book in time for dinner and then off to bed, just like the day before and the day before that. No one ever visited anymore, not even Tonks or the Twins, they were too busy with the war effort and anyway she felt useless when she saw them, no one would let her help, _she was too young._ She snorted in derision at this thought before opening the cover of the book.

A few hours later, the heroine had just kissed her man for the first time and Ginny no longer felt the joy or distraction, this usually brought her. She was going to have to find a new hobby to pass the time. Hangman, no too death related. Singing, no she sounded like a cat being strangled. Dancing, who would she dance with? Writing, no she couldn't be bothered with similes and metaphors and all that nonsense. An instrument, no too much effort and the same effect could be produced with a wand. Flying, no it reminded her too much of Harry and Ron and she couldn't play Quidditch without anyone else anyway. This was useless!

She looked out the window, deep in thought when she spotted three people standing on the hill between the Weasleys' and the Lovegoods'. Leaning over the top of the chair to get a closer look, she could make two tall boys and smaller girl standing between them. One of the boys turned to look at the house and she gasped, she couldn't be sure but was that...Ron! She willed one of the other two to turn round, to make it true and was granted her wish when they turned simultaneously.

Harry and Hermione! All three alive and so close...

Time froze as she stared and they seemed to be staring at her too but she knew they were just gazing at the house and she wondered if they were coming home for a moment or if they were simply yearning to? She was stuck in that chair as if she were glued there. Her eyes roamed them looking for injuries but nothing terrible was to be seen but they looked weary and exhausted and there was some sort of unspoken tension between the three as they talked to each other.

Ron turning away awoke her from her wonder and she ran to the front door and into the garden in time to see them walk away over the hill.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Her mother came running out behind her, "What in the name of Merlin, do you think you are playing at? It is freezing out here; you'll catch your death!"

"Mum, I need to go...they are just...over the hill." She tried to explain but kept tripping over her words in desperation.

"Ginny, what are you talking about, get back inside this instant!" She pushed past her mother into the house and grabbed her coat before running past her towards the hill. The distance was longer than expected and it was at least half an hour before she reached the top. Just as she reached it and was looking about frantically for the trio, Death Eaters struck.

Ginny sunk to her knees on the hill, she knew now where they were and this was it. She'd never see them again. They didn't know about the Taboo. Maybe they alerted them with the taboo, Harry always was so stubborn about saying You Know Who's name. Th idea would have made her chuckle in any other circumstances. The figures on brooms paid her no attention as she sat there obviously focused on a target, on a mission. A loud explosion came from the Lovegoods' house and Ginny shook with fear, she couldn't watch this but she was again frozen in place, though this time the reason was much more sinister.

The Death Eaters entered the house and she could hear Xenophilius' wails, from her spot overlooking the horrifying action,

"No...No...Upstairs...Potter!" Wait, what? Had Luna's dad turned them in? Where was Luna while all this was happening?

"I swear...I swear...Potter's upstairs!" She growled between wracking sobs and swore to kill the bastard!

Then there was silence for a while and Ginny began to cry staring at the house. How could he tell them? How could he?

Suddenly Hermione's voice rung out,

"Oblivate! Deprimo!" Minutes later, two angry looking Death Eaters covered in rubble emerged and Ginny sighed a sigh of relief before running quickly back to the Burrow before the irate men spotted her. _They had gotten away and her hope was renewed._

_Maybe they would get through all of this; maybe they'd be happy again someday._

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and favourite and check out my other H/G oneshot. It is much more fluff than this;)**

**FairytaleBeliever123 xXx**


End file.
